The Root of Evil
The Root of Evil is a 2014 epic silent film written and directed by Ryan Huang. It is the first full-length feature film produced by Flaming Gnome Studios. The film's plot takes place after the events of its predecessor, The Elixir of Doom. ''Agents Boroshlav and Chanson are joined by ex-convict Montresor as they pursue Alfred Kensington, a disgraced scientist with vengeful designs. Actors Ryan Huang, Maureen Gleason, Joshua Dub, and D.J. Chatelaine reprise their original roles. Joining the large ensemble cast are Thomas Donlon, Jackson Anderson, Albert Rysavy, Luke Owens, Jacob Hellevik, Jillian Stout, Joseph Nelson, Haaken Bungum, and Eric Schlicker. In August of 2014, ''The Root of Evil ''was cut into an alternate short film/featurette version with a modified plot. The short had its debut at the 2014 Catalina Film Festival, where it won the award for Best Student Film. ''The Root of Evil ''has been met with critical acclaim at eleven international film festivals and has received a total of fourteen official selection laurels and ten awards and honors. Plot (Feature-length Version) Agent Viktor Boroshlav (Ryan Huang) investigates a seemingly routine case: suspected homicide in the middle of a busy train station. Upon closer inspection, the agent finds a wine bottle filled with kerosene propellant near the corpse--a distinctive calling card of Jean Montresor (Joshua Dub), Boroshlav's former nemesis. Montresor insists upon his own innocence, but admits to his plans for revenge against Alfred Kensington (Thomas Donlon), a former colleague he suspects of killing his brother (Joseph Nelson). Montresor further postulates that Kensington committed the train station murder in order to frame Montresor. Boroshlav sees reason in this theory and invites the rehabillitated convict to assist in the case against Kensington. Boroshlav and Montresor narrowly escape an assassination attempt by De Grave (D.J. Chatelaine) and Nuskinheimer (Eric Schlicker), Kensington's new cronies. They reunite with Agent Chanson (Maureen Gleason) in Boroshlav's safe house. Montresor reveals a puzzling development: an anonymous entrepreneur--ostensibly Kensington--has bought out every ginseng importer in Europe. The safe house suddenly comes under attack by De Grave, Nuskinheimer, and a group of American gangsters overseeing Kensington's ginseng imports. In the ensuing firefight, Chanson is captured by O'Malley (Albert Rysavy), Scarpelli (Luke Owens), and McGurn (Jacob Hellevik). After the kidnapping, Boroshlav is paid an unexpected visit by Zoltan, his former partner and Chanson's old love interest. The meeting is tense, as memories of the love triangle between Boroshlav, Chanson, and Zoltan still remain painfully fresh. Despite Boroshlav's mistrust, he reluctantly grants Zoltan the opportunity to help rescue Chanson. Meanwhile, Kensington confers with his mistress and accomplice Katzenhaft (Jillian Stout). Kensington instructs Katzenhaft to interrogate Chanson until she reveals Montresor's location; the villainous scientist is intent on wiping away all of his former colleagues and detractors. Kensington departs to meet with Boroshlav at a fencing parlor on the pretext of a duel. He brazenly accepts Boroshlav's proposed wager: all the contents of Kensington's pocket. Before the duel, Kensington reveals his plan to Boroshlav. Utilizing his newfound ginseng resources, Kensington plans to covertly spread a botanical poison to infect the populace. He will then emerge with a prepared cure to his own ailment, thus saving thousands and gaining the respect he had always sought. Boroshlav, horrified by the twisted scheme, vows to stop Kensington as they cross swords. Back at the safe house, Montresor recounts the day that his brother Jean-Claude was killed. Knee-deep in an investigation against Kensington, Jean-Claude was en route to meet Kensington's old tutor. Before his death, Jean-Claude passed a note to Montresor with the elusive professor's address scribbled on the back. Boroshlav visits the address and finds a slightly crazed Dr. Philip Loong (Haaken Bungum). Loong reveals that Kensington's proposed cure is in fact a slightly modified version of Loong's own prototype, which proved to be an abject failure. With this revelation, Boroshlav pursues the criminal mastermind with added haste. After hours of interrogation, Katzenhaft reveals that Chanson is to be the first test subject of Kensington's poison and cure. Katzenhaft leaves briefly to await further orders from Kensington. Chanson escapes during her absence. Boroshlav and Montresor are simultaneously contacted by Kensington, who is now holding Dr. Loong hostage at the top of Demjansk Ridge. They helplessly watch as Dr. Loong is seemingly executed by Kensington's goons and escape after a prolonged chase through the forest. A weary Boroshlav returns to the safe house. Shortly after, Chanson reappears with Zoltan. After a tense confrontation, Boroshlav agrees to make amends with his former friend. The two leave for the bar. A playful drinking contest overrides the initial awkwardness, and the two agents reconcile with each other. The bar soon comes under fire from a large force of gangsters, and Zoltan sacrifices himself to facilitate Boroshlav's escape. A new rift emerges between Boroshlav and a guilt-ridden Chanson, who blames Boroshlav for failing to save Zoltan. Intent on revenge, Chanson infiltrates Kensington's hideout and kills Katzenhaft. Kensington angrily orders O'Malley and McGurn to return to Boroshlav's safe house, instructing them to kill Boroshlav, Montresor, and Chanson. The gangsters bristle at the brutal orders, but are forced into action by Kensington at gunpoint. The tables soon turn as Boroshlav springs a trap, disarming the gangsters and provoking a standoff. Scarpelli emerges to diffuse the tension. He produces a telegram sent to him by Boroshlav: it is the same scrap of paper that Boroshlav obtained in his duel against Kensington. The telegram, signed by Kensington, instructs De Grave to assassinate the gangsters after the ginseng deliveries are complete. After agreeing to halt the ginseng shipments, O'Malley, McGurn, and Scarpelli depart to settle the score with De Grave. Boroshlav confronts a defeated Kensington at his home. Unfazed by the agent's fiery demands of surrender, Kensington reiterates his lifelong ambition to achieve the respect that was never awarded to him. Before Boroshlav can intervene, Kensington kills himself with a drink laced with poison. Montresor brings Boroshlav and Chanson to a nightclub for a celebratory dinner. Both agents refuse to speak to each other after the events of Zoltan's death. A sentimental waltz is played by the club orchestra, and Boroshlav invites Chanson to dance. Overcome with emotion, Chanson leaves Boroshlav halfway through the waltz. The next day, Boroshlav watches as Chanson prepares to depart from the train depot. Boroshlav painfully decides against stopping her, and she disappears into the crowd. The agent is left alone as he walks through the empty station. Plot (Short Film Version) 'Note: Numerous plot differences exist between the feature version and the short version. The events of the short version are considered non-canon.' '' The film opens with the sight of an unknown man lying dead in the snow. He appears to have been murdered. Agent Boroshlav (Huang), clad in fencing gear, is seen meeting with Kensington (Donlon). Boroshlav inquires as to whether the latest murder of Jean-Claude (Nelson), the dead man seen in the beginning of the film, is Kensington's doing. It is revealed that Kensington is a powerful criminal who has used his influence to draw corrupt government agents to his cause. Boroshlav and his partner, Agent Chanson (Gleason), are the lone holdouts. Boroshlav rejects Kensington's offer to join his racket, and the criminal threatens to take Chanson by force. Corrupt agents O'Malley (Rysavy), Scarpelli (Owens), and McGurn (Hellevik) arrive at Chanson's residence. After a pitched gun battle, Chanson is overwhelmed and taken by her attackers. Boroshlav is visited by his former associate Agent Zoltan (Anderson) after Chanson's capture. Zoltan, who originally cooperated with Kensington's corruption racket, explains that he regrets his decision and intends to help Boroshlav rescue Chanson. Reluctantly, Boroshlav agrees to let Zoltan use his influence in Kensington's circle to free Chanson. While Zoltan returns to Kensington's base of operations, Boroshlav investigates the murder of Jean-Claude. Upon inquiry, he discovers that Montresor (Dub), Jean-Claude's brother and sole living relative, has fled the country. Chanson reappears with Zoltan. After a tense confrontation, Boroshlav agrees to take Zoltan to their favorite bar to make amends. Kensington, livid over Zoltan's betrayal and Chanson's escape, orders O'Malley and McGurn to kill their former partner. When they refuse to do so, Kensington threatens them at gunpoint. They reluctantly agree to ambush Zoltan at the bar. Boroshlav and Zoltan arrive. A playful drinking contest overrides the intiall awkwardness, and the two agents reconcile with each other. The bar soon comes under fire from a large force of gangsters, and Zoltan sacrifices himself to facilitate Boroshlav's escape. A new rift emerges between Boroshlav and a guilt-ridden Chanson, who blames Boroshlav for failing to save Zoltan. She leaves in anger. Boroshlav is visited by Montresor, who has come out of hiding. He reveals that his brother was killed because of his bold investigations into Kensington's corrupt activities. Montresor produces a postcard given to him from his brother; the location of Kensington's hideout is written on it. Upon arriving at the address, Boroshlav finds a defeated Kensington. The criminal concedes that the corrupt agents under his employ have turned themselves in, leaving him without allies. Boroshlav places the still-defiant Kensington under arrest. The next day, Boroshlav watches as Chanson prepares to depart from the train depot. Boroshlav painfully decides against stopping her, and she disappears into the crowd. The agent is left alone as he walks through the empty station. Cast *Ryan Huang as Viktor Boroshlav, private investigator and main protagonist of the film. *Maureen Gleason as Emmanuelle Chanson, Boroshlav's fellow agent and primary love interest. *Thomas Donlon as Alfred Kensington, disgruntled scientist and primary antagonist of the film. *Joshua Dub as Montresor, a rehabillitated criminal who harbors his own personal vendetta against Kensington. He aids Boroshlav in bringing the villain to justice. In the short film version, Montresor is an informant who initially flees the country after his brother's murder. *Jackson Anderson as Zoltan, Boroshlav's former friend and Chanson's former love interest. *Albert Rysavy as O'Malley, the leader of the American gangsters dispatched to oversee Kensington's ginseng imports. Like his two colleagues, O'Malley is continually at odds with Kensington's ruthless nature. In the short film version, O'Malley appears as a government agent working for Kensington. *Luke Owens as Scarpelli, the primary gunner and second-in-command of the American clique. After the killing of Zoltan, Scarpelli begins to harbor resentment towards Kensington's utilization of the gangsters as a personal hit squad. In the short film version, Scarpelli is another government agent working for Kensington. *Jacob Hellevik as McGurn, O'Malley's adjutant. *D.J. Chatelaine as De Grave, Kensington's new chief henchman. He formerly served under Montresor in The Elixir of Doom. '' *Jillian Stout as Katzenhaft, Kensingon's mistress and accomplice. * *Joseph Nelson as Jean-Claude Montresor, Montresor's older brother who led an investigation into Kensington's activities before his death. *Haaken Bungum as Dr. Philip Loong, an elderly recluse who gave Kensington instruction in botanical chemistry. * *Eric Schlicker as Felix Nuskinheimer, De Grave's edged-weapon-toting subordinate. *Logan Johnson as the Johnny Torrio, the bartender. *Josh Weisenburger as Herrmann, the railway attendant. * *Quinn Reinhard as the Rina, the nightclub singer. * *Ethan Pick as the nightclub Maitre'd. * *Thomas Borgerding as the nightclub waiter. * '* does not appear in short film version''' Accolades Since July 2014, ''The Root of Evil ''has received a total of fourteen official selection laurels and ten awards and honors from festivals such as the Colorado Film Festival, the Indie Fest, and the Accolade Global Film Competition. The film had its West Coast Premiere at the 2014 Catalina Film Festival, where it took home the Award for Best Student Film. ''The Root of Evil ''also recieved an Honorable Mention at the ITSA Film Festival in California, as well as the Gold Award at the Fort Lauderdale International High School Competition. It brought home the Golden Coyote Paw for Best Student Film - Under 18 at the 2015 Idyllwild International Festival of Cinema. Additionally, ''The Root of Evil ''was selected as a featured film and closed the 2015 Voyager Student Film Festival at Duke University. Possible sequel In November 2014, director Ryan Huang hinted at a possible sequel to ''The Root of Evil, ''with as many original cast members reprising their roles as possible. "This is a tricky notion," Huang said, "since both Zoltan and Kensington, who were particularly well-received by the audience, perish by the end of ''The Root of Evil. ''Perhaps a prequel or extended flashback may be in order." The project is currently in the development stage. Category:Films